ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Carmelita
How Carmelita joined the Tourney Carmelita is a fourth generation member of law enforcement. At a young age, she studied at Sleuth Academy and graduated at the top of her class. After graduating from the Police Academy with honors she began working for the Investigative Services Division of Interpol. Her boss and mentor was Inspector James Barkley. At an unknown point in her career, Carmelita became acquainted with Constable Neyla and the Contessa. Desiring to bring Sly home after the events of Thieves in Time, Carmelita discovers the Guardian of Forever, a gateway between worlds. In Skyloft, Carmelita seeks the cooperation of a student named Karane. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Carmelita has her gun rested at her left side. After the announcer calls her name Carmelita slides close to the camera and swings her gun then says "As much as I'd like the idea of Sly in a cell, nobody kidnaps Inspector Carmelita Fox and gets away with it!" Special Moves Triple Shot (Neutral) Carmelita shoots three projectiles out of her gun at the opponent. Stun Shot (Side) Carmeltia fires a bolt that stuns the opponent for five seconds if it hits. Striking Gun (Up) Carmeltia jumps into the air swinging her gun upwards. Auto-Fire (Down) Carmelita shoots ten shots at her opponent. Charged Fire (Hyper Smash) Carmelita charges up her gun and fires five large bursts of energy at the opponent. Under Arrest (Final Smash) Carmelita jumps at the opponent with a heavy kick. If she hits, she follows by doing a set of eight kicks. After those, she shows her badge, then the opponent tries to resist arrest, only to be blasted away by Carmelita's Auto-Fire. Victoey Animations #Carmelita flip kicks then sheathes her gun and says "The law never stays silent!" #Carmelita hammers her gun down then shows her badge and says "I'm feeling better after today." #Carmelita kicks upward then spins her gun and slams her fist down saying "Off to the big house with you!" On-Screen Appearance Carmelita jumps out of a police helicopter with ehr gun ready and says "What do you say we make this... our little secret?" Trivia *Carmelita's rival is a red-headed female senior Knight Academy student named Karane. *Carmelita Montoya Fox shares her English voice actress with Spiral, Catwoman, Frankie F., Yumi Y., Frida, Elizebet, Jeanne, Velanna and Azula. *Carmelita Montoya Fox shares her Japanese voice actress with Crimson Viper, Eve, Sun-Animalcule, Daphne Blake, Ingrid and Giselle. *Carmelita Montoya Fox shares her French voice actress with Pippi Longstocking, Tigress, Cinderella, Kat of the Kat and Ana pairing in FMV Cutscenes, R. Biggle, Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort, Princess Presto, Anne, Katara, Roger Jr.'s mother, Shareena Wickett, Anri Misugi and Suyin Beifong. *Carmelita Montoya Fox shares her German voice actress with Shuckle and Junko Jenko (in Gun Ez). *Carmelita Montoya Fox shares her Arabic voice actress with Vulnavia and Dewgong. *Carmelita Montoya Fox shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ms. Jewel and Ferra of the Ferra and Torr pair. Category:Sly Cooper characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters